


Dumb Roleplay

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Book Nerd Derek, Derek is a Tease, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Stiles Stilinski Flirts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che occhi grandi che hai..." "Piantala, Stiles."<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Era definitivamente la cosa più scema che avesse mai fatto, ma era certo al 95% che avrebbe funzionato.<br/>Derek abbassò appena il libro e lo fissò con un'espressione impassibile negli occhi prima di sospirare e tornare alla lettura, ignorando completamente Stiles e il suo vestiario. Okay, forse le sue probabilità erano scese al 70%.<br/>“Nonnina, che mani forti che hai.” disse sedendosi in grembo a Derek e intrecciando le dita con le sue cercando invano di toglierli il libro dalle mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Dumb Roleplay** _

_Prompt: Derek/Stiles - "Che occhi grandi che hai..." "Piantala, Stiles."_

Derek era seduto come al solito composto come una statua sul letto, la schiena poggiata alla testiera, occupato nell'attività a cui si dedicava più volentieri quando non c'era qualcuno che cercava di uccidere lui o parte del branco. In pratica, leggeva. E per quanto Stiles apprezzasse che Derek non fosse il brontolone imbronciato e senza cervello che aveva supposto fosse la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, l'essere ignorati in favore di un noioso libro di storia sembrava la premessa di una commedia romantica il cui il partner trascurato iniziava una relazione clandestina col vicino di casa.  
  
Cosa che ovviamente Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare, perché al contrario dei personaggi dei film, lui amava davvero Derek, compresa la sua ossessione per i libri di storia. Doveva solo trovare il modo per irritarlo abbastanza perché si decidesse a prestargli attenzione.

Di solito non era neppure così difficile, ma il brutto di vivere insieme era che certe cose smettevano di irritarti o semplicemente ti abituavi talmente tanto ad averle nella tua routine che smettevi di farci caso. Quindi, mentre all'inizio bastava che Stiles si mettesse a spostare soprammobili a caso in giro per il loft perché Derek lo trascinasse a letto per coccolarsi insieme, ora Stiles doveva usare metodi più fantasiosi.  
  
Non che Derek lo trascurasse davvero, era solo che Stiles certe volte non aveva nulla su cui concentrarsi e finiva con l'annoiarsi a morte; aveva provato a seguire l'esempio di Derek e stendersi accanto a lui con un libro, ma non gli riusciva davvero di stare per più di 30 minuti fermo sullo stesso libro, neppure se il libro era un interessante trattato di magia o uno di quei romanzi grondanti smut che piacevano tanto ad Erica e per qualche ragione abbandonava sempre in giro per il loft -Stiles era quasi certo fosse il suo modo velato che chiedere loro di assistere mentre facevano sesso.  
  
Quindi anche in quel momento Stiles fissava il soffitto, estremamente annoiato e a corto di idee per attirare l'attenzione di Derek, lo stupido libro di Erica abbandonato sul pavimento dove lo aveva lanciato pochi minuti prima; l'unica cosa che aveva ottenuto da quella lettura era una mezza erezione all'idea di fare sesso con Derek che se ne stava lì a petto nudo come nulla fosse. Stiles sbuffò di nuovo, ma Derek continuò ad ignorarlo e lo sguardo di Stiles si fermò di nuovo sul libro sul pavimento, in particolare sulla copertina in cui la protagonista indossava un completo da infermiera; e a Stiles venne un'idea brillante.  
  
Cosa c'era di meglio di un po' di gioco di ruolo per attirare l'attenzione di Derek? Non che potesse fare molto con ciò che aveva in casa, ma aveva una mezza idea su una cosa che poteva funzionare perfettamente. Si alzò dal letto e frugò nell'armadio per qualche istante, prima di spogliarsi completamente e indossare solo la sua vecchia felpa rossa, quella col cappuccio che in realtà ormai gli stava piccola ed era un po' sbiadita e rovinata. Sarebbe bastata, tanto se il suo piano fosse andato in porto Derek gliela avrebbe tolta ben presto.

Tornò quindi verso il letto e fissò storto Derek che non aveva distolto neppure per un attimo lo sguardo dal libro; Stiles avrebbe quasi detto che stava fingendo di leggere, ma dal ritmo con cui sfogliava le pagine, sapeva che Derek non stava fingendo per nulla. Motivo per cui Stiles si era visto costretto ad usare la fantasia.

Si inginocchiò ai piedi del letto e iniziò a carezzare le gambe di Derek mentre saliva a gattoni il suo corpo, un sopracciglio di Derek che finalmente si alzava, un dito che iniziava a picchiettare quasi annoiato sulla copertina del libro.

“Oh nonnina, come sei diventata muscolosa. Pensavo fossi malata.” borbottò Stiles, più in tono divertito che in modo sensuale. Era definitivamente la cosa più scema che avesse mai fatto, ma era certo al 95% che avrebbe funzionato.

Derek abbassò appena il libro e lo fissò con un'espressione impassibile negli occhi prima di sospirare e tornare alla lettura, ignorando completamente Stiles e il suo vestiario. Okay, forse le sue probabilità erano scese al 70%.  
  
“Nonnina, che mani forti che hai.” disse sedendosi in grembo a Derek e intrecciando le dita con le sue cercando invano di toglierli il libro dalle mani.  
  
Stavolta Derek lo fissò per bene e cercò si portare il libro fuori dalla sua portata; Stiles ne approfittò e si intrufolò tra le sue braccia, schiacciandosi contro il petto di Derek.

“E che occhi grandi che hai!” aggiunse ondeggiando i fianchi contro quelli di Derek che finalmente abbandonò il libro sul comodino.  
  
“Piantala Stiles.” disse solo mettendogli le mani sulle cosce. Stiles la considerò comunque come un ritorno al 95% del funzionamento del suo piano.  
  
“Oh nonnina, perché dovrei smettere?” chiese carezzando il petto di Derek con la punta delle dita; il mannaro le fermò prima che arrivassero al bordo dei pantaloni.  
  
“Davvero, un gioco di ruolo su Cappuccetto Rosso e il lupo cattivo? Questo è il cliché più banale della vita, Stiles. E chiamarmi nonnina non è particolarmente eccitante.” rispose Derek fissandolo, ancora piuttosto annoiato. Ma Stiles lo considerò comunque come un buon risultato. Se Derek si era preso il disturbo di appoggiare il libro, gli aveva rivolto più di tre parole e ancora non s'era scrollato di dosso del suo peso, nell'agenda di Stiles quello contava come riuscire ad attirare l'attenzione di Derek. Ora doveva solo mantenerla e quello era un compito decisamente più semplice.

“Che peccato, questo lupo cattivo non vuole esser mangiato dal suo cappuccetto.” sospirò Stiles sorridendo soddisfatto, gli occhi di Derek che ora sembravano molto più interessati.

“Penso che la storia non fosse propriamente così.” rispose Derek, ora più divertito che annoiato. _Jackpot!_ , pensò Stiles sistemandosi meglio contro il fidanzato.

“Davvero? Magari puoi rinfrescarmi la memoria.” mormorò Stiles il più sensuale possibile.

Derek sogghignò. No, c'era qualcosa che non andava in quel sorrisetto; non era interessato, era uno di quelli che Derek faceva prima di fare qualcosa di estremamente sarcastico/irritante.  
  
“Certo, ho un libro sulle origini delle fiabe proprio in quello scaffale.” aggiunse solo Derek spostando Stiles di peso prima di alzarsi, ridendo dell'espressione offesa e annoiata dell'altro, che si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate sul letto.

“Niente sesso per una settimana. Vedrai come sarà divertente quando sarò io ad ignorarti!” lo minacciò mentre Derek avanzava verso la cucina.

“Certo Stiles, non resisteresti neppure un giorno.” borbottò in risposta ridendo ancora a sue spese.  
  
OOOOOOH, Stiles gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare sul serio stavolta! Avrebbe girato tutta la settimana completamente nudo se fosse stato necessario, profumando di eccitazione o di qualcuno al di fuori del branco! Derek non avrebbe saputo resistergli, Stiles ne era sicuro! Quello avrebbe funzionato di sicuro al 99% per attirare la sua attenzione! E se non avesse funzionato, sarebbe ricorso ai sex-toys e alla masturbazione di fronte a Derek; non l'avrebbe lasciato vincere stavolta!


End file.
